Universal Williamsburg Resort/Commercials, promos and planning videos transcripts
List transcripts of commercials, promos and planning videos of Universal Williamsburg Resort Commercials Universal Studios Williamsburg Universal Studios Williamsburg teaser promo (1994) (the footage of Universal rides and attractions are shown while the the letters, U, N, I, V, E, R, S, A, L, S, T, U, D, I, O and S briefly appear) Announcer: There's no going back from this experience. Next summer, the makers of Universal Studios Florida and Hollywood are coming to their most extraordinary location yet: in Virginia . (Cut to the Universal Studios Virginia Logo) Announcer: '''Opening soon in next Summmer 1995. '''Journey Through The Land Before Time Teaser Promo (1994) (TBA) Narrator: get ready, to experience the most advanced ride ever made, TBA. ' Nickelodeon At Universal Studios Williamsburg (2002)' Summary Spongebob tells the Nicktoons about a brand new land at Universal Studios Williamsburg. Note: They made two versions of this commercial. The first was mainly for the new Nickelodeon area and had The Angry Beavers and Rugrats and second version was made to promote Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast and have Jimmy Neutron and All Grown Up. Transcript (2002) Transcript (2003) Spyro's Quest Promo: TBA (2003) Summary: TBA Trans'cript:' TBA The Simpsons Ride and Springfield: Road Trip to Willamsburg (2009) Summery The Simpsons family are on the road trip to Willamsburg, Virginia to go to the Universal Studios theme park, while two of the family's kids, Bart and Lisa, continuously annoys Homer by keep on asking to him that are they there yet until they finally arrived to Universal Studios Virginia Transcript * (the Simpsons family drives away from Springfield) * Bart and Lisa: 'Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No. * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No. * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '(bit annoyed) No! * (Homer repairing a new tire to his car) * 'Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No! * (at the motel during the night) * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''No! * (at the rest stop) * '''Bart and Lisa: '(outside) Are we there yet? * 'Homer: '(in the restroom, voice over) NO! * (arriving at Willamsbrug Virginia) * 'Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '(angerly irritated) NOOOO!!!!!! * (few moments later after arriving) * '''Bart and Lisa: '''Are we there yet? * '''Homer: '''WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!! (strangles Bart) * '''Marge: '''Homer, I think we're there! * '''Homer: Woo-HOO!! * Announcer: Springfield is coming to Williamsburg along with The Simpsons Ride! * Homer: '''Happy times! * '''Announcer: Opening Summer 2009, Dont Miss It. The Great Vally At Universal Studios Willamsburg (2018) Transcript TPA Narrator: TPA Universal's Islands of Adventure Williamsburg TBA. Halloween Horror Nights At Universal Willamsburg Resort Commercials. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Nights (2001) Summery TBA. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Nights 2: You Don't Know Jack! (2002) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights X (2000) Commercial. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Nights 3.: You Time Has Come ! (2003) Summery. Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 12 (2002) Commercial. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Nights 4: 'The Director Will See You Now! '(2004) Summery. Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 13 Commercial.. Universal's Islands Of Advetutre. Halloween Horror Night's 5: Islands Of Fear (2005) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 15 Commercial. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Nights 5: Peek's Awakeing! (2005) Summery TPA. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Night's 6: Horror Has 6 Come ! (2006) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 16 Commercial. Universal Both Park's Halloween Horror Night's 7: Carnival of Carnage!. (2007) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 17 Commercial. But It's At Both Park's. Universal Studios Williamsburg Halloween Horror Night's 8: Reflections of Fear. (2008) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 18. Commercial. Universal Island's Of Adventure Halloween Horror Night's 9: Ripped From The Sliver Screen. (2009) Summery. Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 19 Commercial But It's At Islands Of Adventure. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Night's 10: TEN YEAR'S OF FEAR (2010) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 20. Commercial. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Night's 11: No One Beats the House(2011) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 21. Commercial. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Night's 12:Once Your'e Inside, There Is No Way Out !(2012) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 22. Commercial. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Night's 13:What Evil Has Taken Root? '''(2013)' '''Summery' Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 23. Commercial. U''niversal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Night's 14: THE DEAD HAS ARRIVED BUT THRE'RE NOT ALONE. (2014)'' Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 24. Commercial. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Night's 15: TBA (2015)'' '''Summery TPA. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Night's 16: TBA (2016)'' '''Summery TPA. 'Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Night's 17: Jack's Hollywood Of Horror /Jack's Back. (2017) Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 25. Commercial. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Night's 18: '''Eddie's Awakening. (2018)' '''Summery' TPA. Universal Studios Virginia Halloween Horror Night's 19: You Won't Stand A Chance.' (2019)' Summery Same Like The Halloween Horror Nights 26. Commercial., Promos Universal Williamsburg Resort. 2000 = Universal Studios Wililamsburg, Something new will happen in 2003. VHS promo = Announcer: 'Since 1995, we brought you Universal Studios Williamsburg, where your imagination and all of your favorite movies comes to life, showcasing unforgettable rides and attractions you'll ever experience to become a star! And now, there's something new will happen in 2001, with an all new water park like you've never seen before, Universal's WaterTopia. Then in 2003, with Universal City Walk Williamsburg, an entertainment, dinning and shopping district that will open in February 2003. And finally, get ready for the wildest and adventurous new theme park located next-door to Universal Studios park in Williamsburg. Introducing Universal Island's Of Advetutre Williamsburg, where it's Advetutre outside, as you'll embark on an a Iland voyage, like never before, which is more than a Theme Pak, filled new unforgettable new rides and attractions that'll make you and your family go wild! Opening on June also in 2003, which all part of Universal Williamsburg Resort, a vacation destination of entertainment, adventure and lifetime in the '''Mid-Atlantic '! (then the information text is shown which are the phone number and a website for USL) Planning videos TBA. Radio '''Planning guide TBA. Category:Fake/unreal history Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Unfinished articles Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg